


Love Not Wisdom

by Oshun



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble (or, more accurately, a drabble and a half - 150 words) written for Elfscribe, who asked for Beleg and Túrin. Follows in the same universe as my story "Will Overruled by Fate."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Not Wisdom

After cleaning Beleg's wrists with uncharacteristic tenderness, Túrin wrapped them in clean strips of cloth. He raised his eyes to Beleg. "I am sorry. But so happy that you are here. You will stay, won't you?"  
  
It would be incredibly easy just to kiss him. Túrin's manner told him that this would not be one of the times when he would be reluctant to respond. "If I stayed beside you, love would lead me, not wisdom. My heart warns me that we should return to Doriath, elsewhere a shadow lies before."[1]   
  
"So, you will remain?" Hopeful. Irresistible.  
  
He kissed him and Túrin melted against him. Fumbling with the buckle of Túrin's belt, Beleg whispered, "I will stay. Did you truly think I might not?"   
  
"I hoped you would. I will make sure you do not regret it."  
  
" _Ai_ , Túrin, I _know_ I will regret it. As, no doubt, will you."  
  
  
__________________________  
[1] _The Children of Húrin_ , "Túrin among the Outlaws"


End file.
